The Cause
by Brunswickers United
Summary: It's a dark world in year 2, because the Society is not just an organization, it's a people in revolt. The people that caused it and the gang become worried and have to fight to save the world.
1. Chapter 1

The Cause Chapter 1: Genesis

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh GX.

AN: Well, welcome and please enjoy yourselves. The premise of this work is to expand the SOL into a bigger conflict involving actual nations. This chapter describes the starting point. This story will not be the GX you are used to seeing, so don't say that I didn't warn you. Just don't flame me and please enjoy! Hesse Cassel out!

In the beginning there was a tribe. They weren't the most powerful tribe in the empire, but they were a tribe that could hold their own in the imperial army. The tribe wasn't happy, because they wanted to free, because they are a very independent tribe. Every day the people had come to the council to air their disagreements with the empire.

The chief Artaphernes had no reason to listen to such disagreements, even though he was their chief. At 34 years of age, he was a subsidirary of the Median empire and got quite a pretty penny for his efforts to keep down rebellion. It was worth the 15 pieces of silver every single full moon, because since day 1 of the invasion he was sold to the Medians. Artaphernes was the sort of guy that wanted to be in control of his tribe, but wasn't adverse to getting a good deal with whatever tribe or region he could. But do not think he was a bad chief, because he thought he knew what was best for his people. He had brought prosperity and riches to his people, but at the cost of independence.

The people were angry, because they were allowed to let their anger ferment and ferment until there were signs that the boiling point would come at any time. They once had a leader who saw that better times could happen if there was a successful spark, because the people were hardy and would find a way to export their raw materials to needy tribes, instead of the Media clients. This leader was sent to a cave in exile, but not before shouting, "I will return and this land, the land of Tehran and the Media lands will never be the same ever again and neither will be the area of the cave. There will be great sadness in my time, but I will lead us to win."

At that very moment, the leader was currently meeting with the leaders of the Marathon. Also, a boy named Jaden Yuki was waking up on the day he would enter an academy. And a son was learning how to lead from his father after said meeting.

Jaden was a guy who loved dueling and was quite good at it too, both dueling and designing cards as well. But those skills would come in handy because the greatest challenge would come in just his second year at the academy.


	2. Transformation

The Cause chapter 2: Transformation

Disclaimer: I do not own anything GX related

AN: So, I have for you an update. This chapter will deal with our rebel. Enjoy and review. I will warn you that I'm not afraid to go OOC. Hesse Cassel out!

He was told from a very young age that he had a gift and he was destined for something more than what the Tehran needed. His gift was the gift of knowing his future, because in his youth he was visited by a seer in his dreams. The seer said "Sartorius, you are destined for something great if you can keep your head. Because if you be rash, you will change the destiny of the people and will fuel the rise of a flawed person who will fight you to the ends of the earth." There is nothing wrong with having a destiny. The world has need for people that will change it, but sometimes the person can't manage it.

Sartorius was a person who was a leader. He was a person who could make men go to end of the world willingly. But his upbringing was not great, because he was ostracized because he had the gift of sight, and was forced to run away, but before he did he vowed that "I'll be back and I will change the world!"

Sure enough he left, but that was because he planned a coup. His idea was simple, he would take leaders prisoner until he had complete control of Tehran and would stage a revolution and lead his people to freedom. It was an audacious plan that would require skill and secrecy. His meeting with his co-conspirators would go like this: "The yolk of Media is not for us. Our children aren't being heard and we need to prosper because we all are not making enough to have the chance. I've been bullied because I can see the future. That has always fueled my hatred towards Media and I will lead us to glory!" On the day of coup however, he was forced to flee because the secret police planted an informer and knew the date. Sartorius was forced to flee and hid in a cave. In the cave there suddenly was a shining light that took him over and caused the destruction of the good light.

The End


	3. scion and heir

The Cause Chapter 3: Scion and heir

AN: Chapter 3 already. I know that I've been writing short chapters, but that's how I roll. I plan on introducing my protagonist and hero. HesseCassel out!

There's a lot of pressure when you happen to be the oldest son, because you are expected to make money and continue the family dynasty. It's quite another problem when your father is the leader of the Hella people. But that didn't phase Hannibal Attica, because at the age of 16 he was equipped to enter the political arena. Political bonds would mean that he would get some cushy job in adulthood.

But that wasn't Hannibal's way. Standing 6 feet tall and having brown hair and contacts, he was described as a bit of a rebel, but that's because he would spend some time working on his dueling game, because he had a real passion for dueling. He also had a mean streak which made him foes and friends alike. This was a classic case of son not agreeing with father, but Hannibal wanted to please his father Themistocles, who was the leader of the Hella and was elected multiple times.

One summer night, Hannibal was standing outside his house. His dad was coming back from a meeting. Hannibal then asked "Dad, I was wondering if I could attend Duel Academy this fall. I feel that I could make some connections and find a female, considering your expectation that I marry as soon as possible." Themistocles thought pensively, because he needed to groom his son for leadership. _I need him here to help me out and prepare to lead when I retire. He also needs more speech training. _"Ok, son you can go, but you shouldn't monkey around because you are heir to the dynasty. A people are counting on you for leadership and guidance. But I feel that this experience will change your life and may even make you a hero." Little did they both know that his mark would be impressive.


	4. secret train

The cause Ch. IV: Secret Train

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh-GX.

AN: I would like to thank those who have been reading and would encourage that to continue. In this chapter, we shall be on a train.

"What's your problem bro?" "You keep rambling on this destiny satellite thing." Those were the kind of quotes that could be used to make a guy be angry. And Sartorius was very angry, because after his transformation, he wanted to control a satellite that would make everyone a member of his cult that would worship the light. He did some thinking and realized that if he couldn't convince people to worship, he'd simply take over a country and take the satellite by force.

There was one who was willing to help Sartorius out. He was Themistocles Attica; the chief of the Hella tribe who wanted to exploited Media disunity and realize the ideal of the manifest destiny of his tribe.

One day, he invited Sartorius in his house and asked him to sit down. "So, I hear that you are a person who had tried an uprising but it didin't work. I have gathered some allies who can serve you, in fact I even have a secret train that will carry you back to your land and succeed in your goal." "Thank you very much sir for your belief in the just cause of me and my legion. We shall be the ones who will purify the world and will be the first to see the light." It was there that Themistocles should have stopped and thought about the problem. He didn't realize that the issue was that Sartorius wouldn't spare anyone when he was secretly writing that anyone who resisted was to be taken away from their home and turned into a convert. His forces were not the best, even though he was a year away from realizing his plan to increase technology. So he hired a train. And on that train a thought would be written down as the station approached. And little did he know that his son was listening through the door and he disagreed because he knew it was his mess to clean up.


	5. Come the Revolution

The Cause ch.5: Come the revolution

By HesseCassel

AN: So now we get into the revolution. I try and update on Wednesday, but don't be surprised if I can't.

The engine kept moving the train along the tracks. It would keep going no matter what, because the cargo it was hauling was important. And the cargo sat on the phone with his network of underlings. "Once I get in, pick me up and take me to the place and we'll stop the government from going to work and will treat them very respectfully. It's important that we do it because if not, there will be problems. Sartorius out."

The train rolled in about midnight. The car opened and the prodigal revolutionary had returned with supplies and armed his soldiers who he called the Society of the Enlightenment, or the Society of Light. Its members were loyal only to Sartorius and were secretly trained by Hella agents. They had a goal to enlighten the whole universe with the principles of freedom and democracy and nationalism.

The next morning started out as any morning would have as public workers went to Capitol Square where most of the government buildings were located. However, there were shouts of "Halt! We, the Society of Light are in control. Go home and listen to Sartorius talk about his plan to enlighten all of us and throw off the yolk of Medianism!" "But we work here, you can't do that." "Yes we can, because we are able to support the country and the people." The arguments kept going on, but then a speech started.

"Friends and countrymen, I am pleased to announce the success of the revolution. We intend for business to go on as normal and for you to keep working hard. We have listened to your complaints about our place in the empire and we shall force our way out! We, the Society of Enlightenment, or Society of Light want everyone to be better people by believing in the great and glorious history of this country and that we will be democratic rule and you will keep the freedoms you desire. For you will always be the guiding light of the land and you will be enlightened now!" And suddenly, a light began shining down and everyone became loyal to the party because they had fallen victim to the light of destruction. And they were no longer in control of themselves. And they came to love Sartorius.


	6. Mind Control

The Cause ch.6: Mind Control

By HesseCassel who does not own Yugoih Gx or any related materials. All rights go to 4Kids

Author Notes: I have returned after a bit of a break. This story I feel is going well even though I had some virus trouble that is behind me. We are at the point when the revolution has been successful.

"We are a proud people who have suffered much under the hand of Medianism. Our ancestors fought the beast and we have faced our sons being taken to wage war on friends and allies. Our daughters are taken to please those monsters. But we at the Society have yet to give up because we believe in the glory of our heritage and have been helped by our protectors and friends the Hellas. They stand with us and help us. Are we mere toys? I have exiled all of our chiefs who don't care about us or our history. We stand by the ideas of people rule emerging by Hellas. Every year he wins and never cheats or lies to his people."

As Sartorius is speaking his underlings secure the outlying areas and return Tehran to their form of democracy. The people are puzzled but love the Society because they preach a brand of nationalism and a sense of belonging to a tribe appealing to history as a guide. But the guide is based on the traditions of tribal rule and hereditary rule that goes back many moons. After the light had rained down the people didn't seem to question the new order.

Sartorius never seemed attracted to the will of the people. He just needed to rule so he could find a way to rule the world. He knew that he would have to lie to get his way. He and his cronies started writing down a new set of laws.

The laws were as follows:

There is one party. That party is going to be the Society

There will be elections every year for chief and he gets to pick his underlings

Sartorius will be chief and will call the first election after stabilizing the country

If Tehran goes to war then the president will stay until the end of the war

This constitution can be modified by the people if they see fit and can remove a chief whenever

The people did not debate this constitution for they considered it sufficient for now and trusting the leaders. They had staked the hopes of a people on the wrong man.


	7. Chapter 7

The Cause Ch. 7: Expansion

By Hesse Cassel.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh GX. I am profiting in no way.

Author Notes: Yes I have been neglecting writing this but school has started and that makes it difficult. I know that you guys might be thinking what the point of this story is. The point is to tell a story that is a little different.

When you have conquered your land you have to ask yourself what now? For our friends in Tehran that was a matter that they didn't plan. Sartorius had gotten the people on his side using the Light of Destruction and the Medians were not happy about that. They gathered an invasion army and prepared to retake Tehran by force. When Sartorius heard of this he slammed his fist on the table. "The imperialists are back and want to attack us? This is a crisis." He sunk his head in his hands. Sartorius was still an unsure leader and he was losing his goodness every day because of the Light of Destruction. He thought a little bit and called in the Light. "We do not need to raise an army now. Fire the cannon with some of the Light."

The Medians were gathered at the border. They were convinced of victory when they saw no army to oppose them. "What a bunch of morons. This should be easy." The arrogance was high but they were professionals. Then suddenly a great white light shot towards the Medians and missed completely. There was supposed to be heckling but the soldiers stopped and thought about it. "Why are we not fighting for freedom?" "Aw screw it lets just head over and offer our services." This scene continued until the great Median Empire collapsed and fell.


End file.
